your guardian angel
by CopDoclover
Summary: Tamsin comes into see Lauren at work. Tamsin finally comes clean with her feelings towards the doctor having no idea Lauren has the same feelings.


It had been a few months after Lauren and Bo had decided to take a break Bo had moved on with Dyson and Lauren was still in a stump. Tamsin was at the dal most the day she hadn't seen Lauren for a few days she for the first time in her life she was actually concerned with Lauren. As she thought to herself about where Lauren would be as she ran though the places in her head where she could possibly be as she snaps her fingers. She figured it out she was at her lab of course that's where she spent most of her time.

Tamsin figured seeing as the doctor was working maybe she could convince her to take the rest of the day off, but if the doc didn't want to she would just watch her do her work, she found it interesting watching the doctor work the doc always seemed to get caught up in her work. She walked into her lab quietly sitting in one of the chairs watching the doctor. Lauren ran her fingers along the files as she looked for one in particular file that she needed for the case that Dyson needed once she found the file she took it and started to read though it the doctor had barely noticed the Valkyrie enter the room.

The Valkyrie slowly smirking at her and walks over to her desk as she leans over closer to the doctor "hey doc" she looks at her. Lauren jumped startled as she drops the file she was holding in the process she breaks a few test tubes "Tamsin what the hell"

She gave a small laugh as she picks up the files off the ground setting them on the doc's desk. "Sorry doc" she tried not to laugh anymore then she already had as gave a small smile which then just turned into a smirk. "what are you smirking at?" the doc asked as she started picking up the broken test tubes as she cuts herself "shit"

She looks at Lauren as she then frowns a bit as she goes and picks up the rest of the broken glass as she looks at the doctor a bit concerned she thought to herself she wasn't trying to scare Lauren she was just trying to make herself known she didn't realize that Lauren scared so easily. She turns her attention back to Lauren "you ok doc"

"Yeah I am fine" Lauren walked over to the cabinet and takes antiseptic out and cleans the wound. "Did you need something? "Lauren asked. "No not really doc" she sat on Lauren's desk watching with a small smile on her face "I wasn't trying to scare you Lauren you just were so caught up in your work"

"It's okay; I was planning to break those test tubes anyway better sooner than later "the doc said with a shrug

She looks at her with a smirk "you looked pretty deep in thought doc what was it you were working on before I interrupted you"

""I was comparing the genetic structure of the Fae you brought in yesterday and the ones found on the previous victims. It's interesting that..." Lauren pauses for a second "im babbling im sorry"

She listened to the doctor intently she actually found what the doctor had to say pretty interesting she could sit there all day just listening to her talk as she slowly shook her head "it's ok doc you really don't need to apologize.

"Here, is this the file you wanted" Lauren handed her a file "Yes it is" as she looks though the file making sure it was "so tell me doc you got any other work for today" she still sat on the doctors desk with a smirk.

"Uh no I was about to head out actually "Lauren looks at her.

The Valkyrie set down the file as she stood up walking over to the doctor she was inches away from the doctor as she smirks as she leans closer whispering in the docs ear " you know doc you look stunning today " as she pulled away looking into the doctors eyes

"Thank you Tamsin" her eyes were looking back into tamsins as she slowly looks down .

She looks at her "I mean it doc she came closer to as she kissed the doc lightly

Lauren hesitated to the kiss the Valkyrie back as she pulled away looking at the Valkyrie "I really don't think we should do this here in my lab " the Valkyrie gave a small laugh "I think it's the perfect place doc" Lauren looks at her unsure and then comes closer as she kissed her. Tamsin kissed her back her eyes closed for a second as she pushes the doctor up against the table.


End file.
